Episode 1158 (17 July 1995)
Synopsis Bianca gets ready for a night to remember to celebrate her birthday. Nigel tries to come to terms with Debbie's death and receives an unexpected offer from Arthur. Rather dull/contrived episode, a bit for each of the various storylines : Bianca's birthday party was uneventful: Alan and Carol were there which may have contributed to this! She got items of jewellery from most people, nothing special. She loved Carol and Alan's gift. David agonised over what to write in the card, Pat told him to get on with it, and admired the watch he'd bought her. He went to the party, Tiffany was eyeing him up and said to Bianca what a nice bum he had, and she's going to dance with him. Bianca said No, you're not, and proceeded to drag David very reluctantly onto the dance floor. Of course he's crap and he is very uncomfortable when she puts her arms round him. Then she dances with Alan, who is a great dancer, of course. She and Ricky dance and Ricky tells her he loves her. David leaves quickly, and hands the present to Robbie to give to Bianca. He goes to the Vic, joins David and Cindy, and Pat also comes over. David is sitting next to Cindy and Pat next to Ian, and Pat looks over and sees David extend his arm casually along the back of the seat! Cindy quickly gets up saying she's tired, and she and Ian leave, Pat looks at David, who feigns innocence. When they go home Pat asks him if there's anything he'd like to tell her, but he says he has a lot on his mind with Bianca and when she and Ricky come in he quickly goes upstairs. Peggy sees Nigel wandering around the square and gets him to come in for some tea and sympathy, since she was also bereaved, she says that he has to fight for Clare, as Nigel says he is afraid Liam will take her away. Phil goes to see Kathy who isn't talking to him because of the Spain trip. He says his mother asked him, and Kathy sarcastically says oh well, that's alright then, she tells you what to do and you do it, and perhaps she'll give you a note excusing you from your marriage vows for a week too? Arthur sees Nigel who's buying pineapple for a special dinner for Clare, and he says that he has some lovely rose bushes, and he thought, if Nigel would like that Nigel could plant a rose bush in memory of Debbie in the square. Nigel is surprised and rushes off forgetting his change, Arthur shouts after him he's sorry, etc. He gets Pauline to colour-code the snails for the race. Later that evening Sanjay sneaks to the house and gives them some drink (presumably beer) to nobble them. Nigel cooks Clare a nice meal and she chatters about Debbie and Nigel bursts into tears. Peggy corners a reluctant Kathy and says that Phil has to go because Grant can't look after himself and Steve won't keep him out of trouble. And Phil has been Grant's brother longer than he's been her husband. Kathy is not at all convinced. Grant comes over to sit down and Peggy tells him he has to visit Sam in Seville (obviously the centre of the fashion modelling universe eh?!) while he's there, and she will give them a list of the cosmetics to get from duty free - these models need the best, and of course some English tea and chocolate biscuits. He says that they're there for a week and Seville is miles away, and they're supposed to be on the beach pulling birds not cramping Sam's style either. Kathy chips in with "all the more reason"... and she's now obviously quite happy with the idea, as it's apparent that Phil and Grant will have no chance to chat up women as they'll be travelling round visiting Sam and baby-sitting her half the time. Mark and Ruth get a medical appointment and phone to request some literature on the subject through the post. They discuss how expensive the IVF treatment can be, and they'll have to see their bank manager. At midnight Nigel turns up on Pauline's doorstep carrying his urn, and Arthur rushes out to help him with the rose bush, they plant it on top of the ashes in the square. Credits Main cast *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Michael French as David *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Gemma Bissix as Clare *John Pickard as Kevin Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes